The Tribulations of Timmy Turner
by spangladesh920
Summary: A tradgedy has hit the Turner family. Mom is spiraling downward and Timmy withdraws into himself. He thinks no one knows, but someone very close to him does. Rated to be very safe.
1. Timmy's POV

_Summary: There's something seriously wrong with Timmy. He has turned inward and won't talk to anyone. He thinks that no one is the wiser, but someone very close to him has a clue. This is a short trilogy of one-shots. This chapter is from Timmy's p.o.v. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters used here in and the show they appear on are owned by Elmer "Butch" Hartman and Nickelodeon. _

_How did I get this way?_ I think solemnly looking at my wore out reflection in the mirror as I get ready to go to my dad's funeral. _Oh yeah, Dad died and Mom hit the bottle, then me. _My name is Timmy Turner, and I'm going through Hell. Oh yes, just a few months ago we were the All American Family. Dad and Mom both worked their asses off to provide for us. Then one day while I was at school, I got called to the office. I thought I got into trouble for accidentally causing an explosion in the chem lab, but I was oh so wrong. My dad suffered a massive heart attack at work and died en route to the hospital. I stood in the middle of the office stupefied, all I can remember thinking was _He can't be dead, I just saw him this morning! He was just fine!_

Mom and I both suffered from my father's untimely passing, but I think that it hit mom harder. My friends offered their support, but they couldn't understand what I was going through. My mom sank into a deep depression, and sank even deeper into endless bottles of vodka. That's when the abuse began. The night before the funeral, I came home after hanging out at A.J.'s house trying to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't break down. When I opened the door, the overwhelming stench of alcohol flooded my nostrils. There sat mom on the couch with one of dad's belts in her hand.

_Flashback_

"_Where were you young man?" _

"_I was at A.J.'s, they were trying to cheer me up_ _and keep me sane before the funeral tomorrow." _

"_Keep you sane…keep YOU sane! How the hell do you think I feel! All you care about is yourself!" _

"_Mom I didn't mean to…"_

_Mom got up faster then I ever thought she could, and began to swing that belt. All I could do was cover up and plead with her for mercy. _

"_Mom stop! Please stop! I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry"_

_End Flashback _

That belt hurt like hell to. Especially when it wrapped around my back to my stomach. After about half an hour, she finally stopped and passed out on the couch. I gingerly went upstairs to my room where Cosmo and Wanda were waiting. They took one look at me and were shocked. "Who did this to you sport?" Wanda asked. "My mom, she got drunk and beat me. It's not that bad guys." Cosmo couldn't say anything; he just floated there with tears in his eyes and stared at my bruises in stunned silence. "I wish my bruises were gone and that Mom didn't remember any of this." They raised their wands and the wish was granted. "I don't think you had to wish for your mom to forget, the alcohol would've taken care of that sweetie." Wanda told me.

That beating was worse then anything Vicky had ever thrown at me. At least Vicky had the sense not to leave any visible bruises. The next day at the funeral my mom was a mess. I can't say that I wasn't either, but I tried to put up a good front for everyone, trying to show that I was going to be the rock of this family. Fortunately I have a saving grace: my girlfriend Tootie.

Yes you heard me right: my _girlfriend_ Tootie. We had begun dating earlier this year, after we sat down and had a long heart to heart talk. Simply put, I had given up trying to woo Trixie and instead put all my effort into trying to be her friend. They say that I finally got it through my thick skull about what I had in Tootie and they are right. In fact it is _Trixie_ that deserves the bulk of the credit. She helped me see that, and Tootie and Trixie became good friends after I told Tootie who had helped me see her in a different light. Being in High school can do wonders for someone's point of view.

I felt her wrap a slender arm around my still tender waist (even though the bruises were gone, it still hurt like hell) and tried to comfort me. I smiled down at her with tears in my eyes as the service finished and they lowered his coffin into the ground. My mom sat there wailing and crying and honestly I don't blame her for that.

After the funeral, members from both sides of my family took mom back to our house, while I accepted an invitation from Tootie's parents to have dinner with them. My mom knew where I was going and even said it would be best for me to go over to the McDonald's so I didn't see her like this. Tootie's parents were gracious to a fault with me. Hell her dad even gave me a big hug when I walked in the door. I winced a little when I sat down on the couch because my back was still sore as well. I breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed that no one noticed.

The dinner was delicious, but my mind really wouldn't let me enjoy it. My mind was still firmly entrenched at home and what happened the night before. I would find myself staring off into space, mindlessly rubbing the sore spots on my stomach. I'm not certain, but with the way she keeps looking at me, Tootie has to know something is wrong. I give her a smile, trying to put her mind at ease; and it seems to be working. God I hate lying to her, even non-verbally. She trusts me more then anything and it kills me inside that I can't in good conscience share my pain with her.

I check my watch: 8:35. I promised Cosmo and Wanda that I would call on them at 8:30 to see how my mom was doing. I excuse myself from the table and I walk outside and around a dark corner of the house.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" I quietly call, and with a _Poof! _and a cloud of smoke my godparents appeared.

"Hey Timmy! You're a little late in calling us you know." Cosmo said with his trademark grin on his face.

"I'm sorry guys, but dinner ran long. I couldn't get away until now to talk to you guys. So how is mom holding up?"

Wanda had a sad look on her face, and I correctly guessed that there was trouble on my horizon. "I'm sorry sweetie, but your mom has been sucking down vodka like water since you left. Any and all attempts to get the bottles away from her has ended violently." she said on the verge of tears.

I then did something I hadn't done in a long time…too long as a matter of fact. I stretched out my arms and wrapped both in a hug and began to cry. I could hear Wanda sobbing quietly while I could feel Cosmo's jaw quivering as he fought back tears. We stood there for what seemed like hours, just embracing and sobbing.

"Is there anyone or anything in Fairy World that can help either me or my mom?" I finally asked between sobs.

A big book with _Da Rules_ printed on it appeared in front of Wanda, and she finally spoke after finding the right page. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Da Rules say we can't interfere besides poofing away your bruises. Not even Jorgen can help this time." Wanda said sadly.

"It's ok; I wouldn't want to disturb Jorgen while he and the Tooth Fairy are on vacation anyway. I guess I gotta do this by myself, because I don't want to lay this all on Tootie right now." I replied softly.

Cosmo just looked at me funny, then said words something that I would've never expected him to say.

"If you love her as much as you say you do, you can tell her anything. How do you think Wanda and I have stayed together for nearly ten millennia?"

I stood there stunned. That had been the most insightful thing Cosmo had said in months. It really hit home with me, because I had indeed earned Tootie's trust. Well, I could tell her _almost_ anything, except the obvious.

"Cosmo, that's the best advice you could've given me! I need someone to help me, and who better then the one person besides you guys and my parents that ever truly loved me?" I said excitedly. "You guys head back to the house and keep an eye on mom. Do everything you can to keep her from doing anything rash. I need to have a talk with Tootie!" I quickly added. Cosmo and Wanda both hugged me before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I turned around and went back into the house and waited for Tootie to come back down from her room. If ever I had and needed an angel, she was definitely it.

_A/N: Read and review please. I know it is heavy stuff, but it's a story that has been gnawing at me for some time. Up next is Tootie's side of things, and she herself has a BIG secret that she has kept from Timmy. _


	2. Tootie's POV

_Summary: It's now time to see what's going on in the mind of Tootie as she tries to figure out what's wrong with her boyfriend Timmy. Meanwhile, she has been keeping a BIG secret from him. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1 please_

My heart is breaking. No, it's not because of anything Timmy did, it's because I can tell he is going through a very rough time in his life and he has decided in some primitive need to protect me that I didn't need to know. I love him dearly, and always have since the day in 2nd grade when he punched Francis right between the eyes before Francis could do the same to me.

They said that I was a fool for pining away for him, while he mindlessly pined away for my best friend Trixie Tang. Somehow though, I knew he would grow up and see me in a different, more loving light.

The little things he had done for me when we were younger proved me right: The Crimson Chin doll he had given me after pelting me with water balloons was the first, and I still have that doll tucked away in my old "Timmy Love Shrine" in my closet. The time he defended my honor, as well as his dad's against Francis again proved me right.

It wasn't until a few months ago when we sat down and had our first real discussion that showed me that he had indeed matured. After that, I was sure that he wanted to be nothing more then friends, but it was what he said two weeks later that stunned me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Tootie, can we talk privately?" _

"_Sure Timmy, what's up?" _

"_Tootie, I want you to be my girlfriend." _

"_Really? What brought this about?" _I said while trying not to glomp him/faint at this point.

"_Trixie and I had a good, long talk, and we decided that it would be best if she and I were just friends. She also helped pound it in my head that you were the only girl that gave a crap about me. I also wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry for the shitty way I treated you." _

Of course I said yes, and I was so surprised that Trixie had been the one to finally drill it into his head about me. Her and I sat down, talked for about an hour, and somehow became friends after that. She had said that she had been lonesome since Veronica moved to North Carolina two years ago, and was more then happy to be friends with me.

When I found out that my beloved's eccentric father had died suddenly, I broke down and cried for a good half an hour. I mean I was inconsolable, not as bad as Timmy mind you, but close. Both Mr. and Mrs. Turner were very warm to me, and it seemed that they genuinely liked me, and liked the fact that I loved their son without question.

The night before the funeral, Chester, A.J., Trixie and I hung out with Timmy at A.J.'s house in an attempt to keep him from bursting into tears. The next morning as I walked up next to him at the funeral home, I could definitely see a change in Timmy, it was too obvious. What struck me is that he thought I didn't notice the times he would wince when he or anyone applied pressure to certain areas of his body, or the way he would edge away from his mother when she began to lose it.

I found out from all of my old spying equipment that I installed in his house while under my "Deep Toot" guise that his mother had hit the bottle like Tyson would hit his opponents, but could she have drank herself into such a state as to hit Timmy? Worse, could she have somehow gotten herself so drunk that she beat the holy hell out of him and slept it off? There were no bruises, but apparently Mrs. Turner had gone to the "Vicky McDonald School of Beating Kids Without Leaving a Mark". Vicky would pummel not only me and Timmy into submission, but pretty much every other kid she "babysat", and there was nothing anyone could do because there were no physical marks to prove it.

My parents invited Timmy over for dinner, and he graciously accepted. I think it was for the better because I knew the moment Mrs. Turner set foot in that house; she would immediately grab the nearest bottle of booze and guzzle it until there was nothing left but air. I could actually feel rage build up in my heart as I thought about what she had done to Timmy.

I would sit there at the table and watch him stare off blankly and rub certain areas that seemed to trouble him. The worst seemed to be his back and chest/stomach. _My God, could she have used a weapon against him? _Ran through my mind over and over again. The thought sickened me to no end. So I was glad when dinner ended and I could retreat to my room and check up on the happenings at the Turner house.

I walked slowly up the stairs to my room, and once inside I called out for two of my closest friends in the whole world.

"Blonda!" "Juandissimo!" I said quietly as not to alert my parents.

They _Poofed_ out of the birdcage by my bed and into their fairy forms. That's right…I, Tootie McDonald have Fairy God Parents. I've had them since I was 11, when Vicky's abuse was at its worst. Blonda is a very pretty fairy with blonde hair, and Juandissimo is a very handsome fairy with slicked back purple hair. They had gotten married right before they were assigned to me.

"Hello _mi amore, _how was dinner with your parents and your boyfriend?" Juandissimo asked in that cute accent of his.

"It was fine, but I'm troubled that Timmy might be getting abused at home since his father died." I said with sorrow in my voice.

They both had looks of concern on their faces. For some reason, I can't seem to shake the feeling that they somehow _know_ Timmy.

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be ok. With what you told us about this Timmy, he is very strong and will make it through." Blonda said with a small smile on her face.

I knew of Blonda's history as the lead actress of Fairy World's #1 soap opera "All My Biceps". Somehow in between shoots, she had time to attend the Fairy Academy to become a god parent. She became a full time god parent after she finally won a Zappy and retired from the show. I knew she wasn't acting when she got like this. She was genuinely concerned for me and Timmy.

"I know that Blonda, but he is acting really strange. He just went outside and I'm guessing it's to get some air." I said. Then I saw it, a flash of light outside below my window.

I went over to my window and opened it to get a better look. _No way! _I thought. Could it be? Could my boyfriend also have fairies? It sure looked like it. Blonda and Juandissimo were just looking at me with a strange look as I pulled my head in and closed the window.

"Oh my God! Timmy has fairies as well!" was the first words out of my mouth.

Blonda just smiled at Juandissimo. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked them.

Blonda floated down next to me and gave me a hug. "The rules forbid it. You must find out on your own sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"Well do you know them?" I asked as I tried to wrap my mind around it all.

"Indeed we do Tootie, very well indeed. They are named Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda is Blonda's twin sister, while she is also my ex-girlfriend." Juandissimo told me.

Talk about "The Six Degrees of Timmy Turner". Not only did my God Parents know his, but they were all interconnected. Wait a minute, that explains everything.

"Timmy must've had them for a long time. It all makes sense now, everything he supposedly got off the Internet came from his wishing for it!" I said in a more excited tone reminiscent of my ten year old self.

They just nodded their heads with small smiles on their faces. Of course, so that's why Timmy always gives me suspicious looks whenever I have something ridiculously expensive on and I say that I got it off the Internet. I stole his excuse to cover for his fairies! I smiled at this, amazed that the two of us had the same secret and couldn't reveal it until now. I won't pressure him to reveal Cosmo and Wanda to me, but I think that he will catch on about my "rare and exotic" birds that my Mom and Dad supposedly got me for my 11th birthday.

The thoughts were driven away when I heard a knocking on my door. I was relieved when I heard Timmy's soft but strong voice coming from the other side.

"Tootie, we need to talk. Is it ok if I come in?" he said with almost a mix of a smile and sadness in his voice.

Of course that voice always got me giggling, no matter how old I got.

"Of course sweetie, just give me a moment." I called back.

I shooed Blonda and Juandissimo back into their birdcage hideout, then fixed my hair and opened the door. The moment it opened, Timmy met me with the deepest, most passionate kiss he has ever given me. I melted on the spot, the warmth and love flowing from him making me feel so giddy.

We broke the kiss, and he stared deep into my eyes with those baby blues that made me weak. "I need to tell you something" he said in that sexy voice as he entered my room and sat on my bed.

"Sure _mi amore_" I said with a small wink back to Juandissimo as I walked to sit next to him, "What do you want to tell me?"

_A/N: Read and Review please. I figured that Tootie's perspective would be softer then that of her pink hat wearing boyfriend. I'm sure that you are shocked that Tootie has fairies, especially Blonda and Juandissimo. Next chapter is from a normal p.o.v. and it's time for Timmy to bare all to his loving, devoted girlfriend. _


	3. The Talk

_Summary: It's now time for Timmy to tell all to Tootie. How will Tootie react when she learns what Timmy has been hiding, and will she try to retaliate against Mrs. Turner? Plus, will they reveal their god parents to one another? Read on to find out! _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

Timmy entered his girlfriend's room slowly. He had a massive weight on his shoulders, and he felt it only right to let it out to the one girl that loves him no matter what. Before he sat down, he gave an odd look to the two "birds" in the birdcage. He didn't let on that he noticed the coloring or the crowns on top of their heads.

"I need to get something off my chest my love, and before you ask, no I have not cheated on you. I love you too much to do that." Timmy said with a sigh as he sat down.

Tootie sat down next to him and began rubbing his back, causing him to wince a little. She had known he would never betray her like that, so that question would've never come up.

"Tell me baby, you know you can open up to me about anything." she said in a soothing voice.

Timmy bowed his head and sighed. He tried to gather the strength to tell her something like this, because he didn't know how she would react.

"Tiffany, last night my mom…" he trailed off, fighting back tears at the memory of what happened between him and his mom. She knew it was serious if he used her real name.

"Timmy, take your time, I'm right here. I won't think any less of you whatever it was." she said reassuringly.

He looked her right in the eye and told her the awful truth: "…last night my mom beat the living hell out of me with one of my dad's old belts." he said finally.

Tootie gasped, _so she DID beat him, but why? Why beat up the son that has done nothing but be supportive throughout all of this!_ She thought, trying to swallow down the rage that was boiling in her stomach. She was seething, trying hard not to shake as her vision clouded with red.

"How could she? Did she give you an explanation?" she asked after a two minute lull.

Timmy shook his head, finally letting the tears fall. "It was because you guys were consoling me, and no one was around to console her, so she must've put away two or three bottles of straight vodka while I was gone. She was just sitting there with the belt in her hands, and she moved quicker then I've ever seen her move." he replied, reliving that night vividly.

Tootie took off her glasses so she could wipe the tears away. No one: not Francis, not Crocker, and especially not Trixie or Vicky could ever hurt Timmy like this. This went beyond physical; this was mental and emotional abuse. It cut her deeply to know that her caring, loving, strong boyfriend could be reduced to tears by someone who was supposed to love him.

Through the tears, Tootie could tell that something else was bothering him.

"What else is wrong my love?" she asked quietly.

He turned to her, and as he wiped away the tears, he said something that totally sent her off the deep end.

"Tootie, I can't force this on you, I love you too damn much to see you hurting like this because of something that is happening to me. I gave this a lot of thought and…if you want nothing more to do with me, I'll understand. I think I can handle this situation on my own and I don't want to see you hurt anymore then you already are."

Tootie's jaw hit the floor, and the rage that had built up inside of her finally came forth like water through a broken dam. She grabbed his head, pulled him in, and violently crushed their lips together.

"Don't you _dare_ think for one moment that I would ever leave you, especially in an hour of need like this. I fought too fucking hard for you Timothy Thomas Turner, and I won't _ever…EVER _ let you go! Understand?!" She said after letting him go.

Timmy had fallen back against the quilt after Tootie had let go, and was sent back again after she dropped the "F-bomb", because she hardly ever uses profanity. She had basically "mouth-raped" him back to his senses, and he loved her for it. He had been wrong to say that, but at the same time he felt it only fair to give her an "out" as it were.

"I…understand Tootie" he said once he regained full uses of his faculties.

"You better Timmy. Now, what are you going to do about your mother?" she asked, curious as to what he would say.

He took a few moments, then looked at her "I can't do anything, there isn't any proof. Plus I know it's all the alcohol that sent her into a rage like that. Besides, she is still my mother, and I love her no matter what she might do to me. She needs me, and I need her just as much."

Tootie could understand loyalty, but this was still wrong in her mind. There had to be some kind of evidence left on the tapes that she had. She sheepishly looked at Timmy.

"There might be a way to prove all of this hon." she said.

Timmy just looked at her as she crossed the room and pulled out a video cassette. She popped it into her dual deck VCR/DVD player and began playing it. Timmy was shocked that she would take the measure of putting hidden cameras in his house, but they all seemed concentrated in the living and dining rooms, so he wasn't too upset at the invasion of privacy. Plus, it felt good knowing that she cared enough to do this.

The tape showed everything up to when Timmy got home. Then things started getting rough, especially on Tootie. The tape clearly showed the unprovoked attack, and Tootie seemed to flinch every time leather met flesh. She nearly jumped when the belt buckle had somehow gotten out of his mother's grasp and caught Timmy right under his left pectoral muscle.

Timmy, for his part just turned his head when it got ugly. The audio was all he needed to hear to be transported back to that point in time. It was all too fresh in his mind, and still too tender on his body. He was glad when the tape showed his mother crawling over to the sofa and passing out, while Timmy limped towards the stairs.

"I don't care how you got this footage, but I'm sure glad you did Toot." Timmy said finally.

"I understand, but she needs to be taught a lesson about good parenting." Tootie said, still not fully understanding why he would protect his abusive mother.

"I realize that, and there is other alternatives then just going to the police, because Mom is the only family I have in Dimmsdale, and if they took me away from her, I would have to move." Timmy quipped.

Tootie had failed to realize this, and when it hit her, she knew that wouldn't be good for either of them. She racked her brain trying to figure out a solution, but none was coming that didn't involve the police or Child Protective Services. Finally it hit her, something that would almost guarantee that she would never lay a finger on him again. She leaned in close to him and whispered the plan. Timmy's eyes lit up, and he kissed her.

"I knew I feel in love with the smart one!" he cried as they walked hand in hand out of her room and down the stairs. Tootie for her part just blushed at his compliment. They walked down the street to the Turner home, and upon entering were hit with that same overpowering alcohol stench, all of it coming from his mother.

"What the hell do you want you little brat?" his mother asked him upon his entering. He didn't say anything, but pulled Tootie close to him as if for support.

"Why did you bring that snot-nose little bitch with you? She isn't good enough for you!" his mom said upon seeing Tootie. Timmy gripped Tootie's arm tighter, knowing that Tootie would want to go toe-to-toe with her for that last comment. She just held up the tape.

"This is why, someone took the liberty of installing hidden cameras in this part of the house, and guess what it recorded." Tootie said with a sneer.

The drunken Mrs. Turner didn't blink, for she didn't even remember what she did the night before. Tootie walked over to the T.V. and pooped the cassette into the built in VCR. She played the tape to the horror of most of the Turner family.

Upon viewing what she had done to her own son, Mrs. Turner broke down. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, especially like that. Most of the other people in the house had the same shocked reaction on their faces as the tape drew to its violent and heart-breaking conclusion.

Timmy turned to his mother, with tears in his eyes. "I won't take this to the cops on one condition: You apologize to me for that beating and you damn sure better apologize to Tootie for the nasty things you just said!"

The two held hands and watched as his mother got down on her hands and begged for forgiveness. She basically said that she was so drunk that she couldn't remember her actions, especially beating Timmy so severely. Timmy helped his still inebriated mother back to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Mrs. Turner then gave Tootie a heartfelt apology for the way she treated her as of late. Together, Tootie and Timmy helped her back to the couch and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked as Timmy held the door open for Tootie.

"I'm going to head back to Tootie's house. I think it would be for the best until you sober up Mom." he said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Mrs. Turner nodded her head as the others began trying to help clean the house as best they could. Tootie walked back over to the VCR and ejected the tape, tucking it in her pocket for safe keeping just in case. She went back outside and met Timmy with a warm embrace and a deep kiss.

The two walked hand in hand back to the McDonald home, Timmy grateful to have such a wonderful, loving, and caring girlfriend and Tootie grateful that she had such a strong, loving, and loyal boyfriend.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Ok, so they didn't reveal their fairies to one another. That wasn't the point. I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully soon I can post the "Cindy-Tootie Power Hour 2". _


End file.
